


Riddle me this: What starts its day on four legs, has two at noon, then back to four by the evening?

by Ruin_Cain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, New take on scenes, fluff?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_Cain/pseuds/Ruin_Cain
Summary: The answer to the riddle is these two.Aziraphale Fell and Anthony Crowley have know each other since Kindergarten. And though they never meant to be friends, that sort of thing just happens when you keep running into each other as you grow up.





	1. The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Another Human!Au that no one asked for.

The Garden, as Aziraphale grew up calling it, was not actually as big as he thought it was when he was five. It was much smaller in the grand scheme of things, but back then it felt like the whole world. In reality, it was just a small walled off area that the school used with the youngest children as an outdoor area. There was no play equipment that they could hurt themselves on, but they were at the point where running around bushes and under trees wasn't so bad. All they needed to have fun was a companion to do so.

Aziraphale had never been one for running around, even as a child. He could understand the appeal, but decided very early on that it just was not something he was particularly interested in. Most of his recesses were spent by the wall of the Garden where he could look down at the book he had gotten earlier from the library, occasionally looking up and watching the other children.

He wasn't very good at reading yet, but he liked to listen at story time and he wanted to be able to have that experience without having to have an adult with him.

Today seemed as though it was shaping up to be one of the few days where Aziraphale watched, since the children had only been released into the Garden seven minutes ago and someone was already screaming. Another crying voice quickly followed the first and one of the older student aids name Gabriel, Aziraphale knew this because of course he would know his own brother's name, went to go investigate. 

A few children came running out passed the older boy as he went around a lilac bush. One skinny redheaded boy with eyes the colour of honey came over and dropped himself down besides Aziraphale. "That didn't work out as I thought it would."

"Do you know what happened?" Aziraphale asked, turning and looking at the new boy. He hadn't been going to their school long and didn't have him in his class, but the blond had seen him around.

"This girl tried to get this other boy to take a bite out of a flower but he wouldn't do it if she didn't so she did."

Aziraphale blinked. "Why would she want him to do that?"

"Because I told her it tasted good," the boy said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

Now the first frowned. "Why would you do that? It sounds like it didn't work out very well."

He shrugged. "They smelt really good. Why would something smell good if it didn't taste good either?"

This boy had a point so Aziraphale joined him in shrugging. He didn't know the answer anymore than he did. They watched as Gabriel came back out with the two crying children who tried to eat flowers. Aziraphale recognised them as two children from his own class. The girl was named Eve and the boy was Adam, if he remembered correctly. 

"What's your name?" The other boy asked as the children were taken inside. "I dont think I know you yet!"

"Well, I dont know you either," Aziraphale pointed out. "And my mother said not to talk to strangers."

"But you've been talking to me, haven't you? And doesnt that rule only apply to grownups?"

This boy was full of good points, so Aziraphale conceded and gave his name. The boy wrinkled his nose. "Azrafial?"

"No," Aziraphale stated with a sigh. He had this conversation many times in his short life. "Aziraphale. Like Ah-zirah-fell."

"That is an awful name. I'm going to give you a nickname," he decided aloud before sticking his hand out. "Hi, name I can't say! I'm Anthony! But you can call me Crowley!"

Aziraphale took the other boy's hand and shook. He didn't know why, but he had seen adults do it on tv. "Crowley?"

"Yeah! I've heard people call my dad that and he is super cool!"

The blond nodded. That was good enough reason for him. "Okay, Crowley."

The boy, Anth- Crowley, nodded with the blond and looked up at the sky. It wasn't a particularly sunny day, but then again, was it ever in England? "Do you think it will rain?"

Aziraphale looked up as well. "Maybe. It looks like it will."

"I hope it doesn't rain!" Crowley declared. "I hate the cold!"

Aziraphale decided not to comment on how his older sister, Michael, had told him that those had nothing to do with each other. Something about the state of water or the like. He didn't care much. "They will bring us in before it gets too cold."

"That's what they _want_ you to think. But they are too busy with those screamers to notice us in the rain right away."

Aziraphale also decided not to say how he disagreed with that statement anyway. He just shrugged and held his book and look at the clouds. They were such a pretty colour of grey. 

He blinked as he felt something from onto his nose. The children that were still in the Garden started to squeal at the first few sprinkling. Aziraphale glanced at Crowley, who had wrinkled his nose in annoyance. 

The blond boy thought got a second before setting his book between the two if them taking of his nice, new, white jacket he had just gotten over the weekend. He then held the jacket over their heads like an umbrella. 

Crowley looked at him before beaming and scooting over slightly to be more under the jacket with Aziraphale. They watched the other kids squeal happily in the rain as they sat by the wall of the Garden, so close that the only thing between them was a Scholastic book about snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, I haven't written fan fiction in years so lemme know how it went and maybe I'll make more chapters. I have an idea as to what to do but ehhhh


	2. Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again because I lack all self control. 
> 
> Yeet.

After officially meeting him in the Garden, Aziraphale saw Crowley more often. Maybe he had been seeing him before, but now he actually took notice. He often saw in in the hall, when Aziraphale's class passed Crowley's on their way to different activities or bathroom brakes. At least once a day, one would pass the others class room during an actual lesson. Aziraphale would peer inside with interest before waving to his quickly developing best friend and hurrying on his way. Crowley was cause class disruptions by plastering himself to the window with a big grin and yelling a muffled 'hello' at the blond, who always beamed back happily before his teacher would chase the ginger boy off back to his own class. 

They also had the same lunch time, with big tables side by side. Cafeteria monitors wouldn't let them sit side by side, Crowley always got caught whenever he tried to sit by Aziraphale and if Aziraphale got caught then his mother would find out because it seemed like one of his older siblings was always a monitor, but they sat back to back and would talk through out the whole lunch. 

Crowley didn't eat nearly as much as Aziraphale and would always slip him his juice box along with something else from his school lunch, like a cookie or some other kind of sweet. He traded these while asking what book Aziraphale had gotten now, then he would happily sit and listen to his friend excitedly gush about whatever he had discovered from the non-fiction section that day. Aziraphale would often pull the book out with the fact in it and give more context to what he was saying. Crowley just knew it was going to be good whenever Aziraphale pulled out a copy of the _Guinness Book of World Records. ("Did you know it really takes excatly three hundred sixty four licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? I would have guessed more-")_

And of course, they shared recess as well. Their conversations from lunch usually carried over to when they took up their spots by the wall. At this point, it had become _their_ spot and one of the teachers bothered to move two chairs out for them to sit in. 

At some point, Aziraphale's relaying information would always shift to just them talking about what they had both learned in their classes. It was interesting how speaking knowledge, even at a such young age, was something they both agreed on almost immediately and continued to bond over. 

After lunch was Aziraphale's least favourite part of the day, and it was not just because he had to say goodbye to Crowley until the next day. 

Aziraphale liked school, he really did. He loved his access to almost whatever book he wanted in the (limited) elementary library. He loved learning in class. He loved being able to talk to anyone, not just Crowley but Crowley was his favourite, that wasn't just his older siblings. 

However, recess was always followed by a nap time. This was his main issue with the school system at this point: mandatory naps. He loathed them. He could never sit still long enough to actual get any sort if rest on just a plastic mat. And unlike many of his classmates, he did not spend his recess running around so he wasn't tired to begin with. Not to mention he had yet to actually 'get over' his fear of the dark and continued need for a nightlight.

So no. Aziraphale was not the biggest fan of school immediately following recess. 

Today, however, was going to go a little differently. 

"Hey," he felt the small nudge of an elbow into his side and Aziraphale blinked away from where the two teachers were talking across the Garden and back to Crowley. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I didn't mean to get distracted..." the blond said before looking back again at Ms. Bernhardt and Mr. Carver. "I wonder what they are talking about. I don't think I have ever seen them talk during playtime."

Crowley squinted at the two teachers. "I haven't either.... I dunno. What do you think they are talking about?"

"Probably something boring like... I don't know. Maybe a paystub?"

"What is a paystub?"

"I haven't a clue. I just heard Michael mention it before to Father so it must be something to do with adult life."

Crowley nodded wisely in agreement. "I think they are talking about aliens." 

"Aliens?" Aziraphale asked turning to look at the redhead beside him who just nodded again.

"Yeah. Aliens. They are other people who live up in space and stuff."

Aziraphale frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Beez."

"Oh. That makes sense," Aziraphale nodded before looking back just as the two teachers stopped talking to start rounding the children up to go back inside.

The two said good bye to each other for the time being before going and lining up by their respective teachers with their other classmates. Aziraphale moved a little slower than the rest of the other kids who were still bouncing off the walls. At this point in the year, he really doubted that Carmine had an off switch because he had yet to see her not doing _something_. 

Children flooded the classroom, going and grabbing their sleeping mats. Aziraphale took his plastic mat and went to his usual spot by the door. There was usually a little light that came in from underneath the door from the hall. However, before he could set up, Ms. Bernhardt, called for attention at the front of the room. "Alright children, before you settle down for your nap, I have to go to and get some supplies for our activity this afternoon so you will me staying in Mr. Carver's room for nap time. I expect you all on your best behavior for me. Now, please get your mats and line up at the door."

Aziraphale joined the line of other children before they marched down the hall. Crowley perked up when he saw his friend enter the classroom and waved him over to where he was sitting down on his mat, which was as far away from the door as physically possible. The platinum blond boy made a slight grimace but went over and set his mat beside his friend. It wasn't like he knew anyone else in the other class or bothered to try and like his own classmates. 

"Are you okay?" Crowley asked him quietly, leaning over as the other children got situated in the room. "You sorta have a weird face on."

"Oh! It's nothing, really. I'm fine. Tickety boo," Aziraphale reassured as he glanced around the room to avoid looking at Crowley.

"Tickety boo?" The boy beside him asked incuriously. "What does that even mean? Who says that? Nobody has ever said that."

"It means I am fine, Crowley. And people do to say it!"

"Who? Who says that?"

"I dunno… Adults. On the television."

Crowley frowned but shrugged and laid down on his mat. "Sure. Whatever you say, I guess."

The little boy dressed in his favourite cream coloured jacket laid down just as the lights were turned out. He squirmed in the dark classroom, shifting every few seconds. After several long minutes of this, he felt a hand on his and he clung to the slightly cooler fingers. "Lying is bad, ya know. What's wrong?"

"I don't like the dark," he admitted quietly. "I don't like not being able to see."

"How do you sleep at night then?"

"With a nightlight. Aren't you afraid of the dark too?"

"Nope!" Crowley whispered back, popping the p quietly. 

"Why not?"

"Because you can't see the stars in the day time. Why are you?"

"Well, I cant see anything! How do you know nothing is trying to get you? Are you really not afraid just so you can see the stars?"

He felt Crowley shrug beside him. "I mean, yeah. They sky is so big at night! And if you are afraid something is going to get you, then I wont let it!"

"I haven't really noticed..." Aziraphale whispered. "And you won't let anything happen?"

"I wont let anything happen. It's okay, Angel. And I'll take you to see the stars!" He felt Crowley shift so he was holding his pinky in his own. "Pinky promise!"

Aziraphale nodded in the dark before frowning. "Okay but what did you call me?"

"Oh. Uh. Well." He felt Crowley shrug again. "I still can't think of how to say your name, but Angel also begins with A and I thought it fit."

The boy stared up at the pitch dark ceiling as he considered his friend's words. He didn't feel as afraid of the lack of light anymore. "It's okay. As long as it is easier for you, I'll get used to it."

This time he felt Crowley nodded before relaxing into the mat beside him. Aziraphale considered the ceiling for another moment before closing his eyes. There was no real difference, but he wasn't afraid this time. If Crowley could be comfortable in the dark, then so could he, Aziraphale reasoned. And for the first time, he actually fell asleep in naptime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I should mention that I, being born and raised in the middle of the United States, have hardly a clue as to how the English school system works. I am equating their experience very similarly to my own. So if they don't have naptimes in the UK, I am sorry. Please forgive any mistakes on my end.
> 
> Any comments or feed back would be appreciated!


	3. One time where Crowley went over to Aziraphale's house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a real thing now. 
> 
> Wahoo

Aziraphale stood by the front door of the school, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Gabe. Children filed past him as they started on their way home, going to either meet up with parents or to start to walk home. The young boy waved as Crowley exited the building and came over. "Heya, Angel!"

Said Angel beamed at the red head. "Hello! Did you have a good rest of the day?"

Crowley nodded and held out a paper for him. "Yeah! I drew this for you after nap time 'cause I was bored so like-"

"A.J!" A voice called and an older kid with dark hair passed the two kindergarteners. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Beez! I'll see ya on Monday, Angel!" Crowley beamed at him before chasing after his older sibling.

Aziraphale waved after him before looking down at the colored sheet of paper. Most of it was black crayon with some yellows and oranges as stars. In this picture, Crowley and Aziraphale were floating in this space void between two large stars with little bubbles on their heads as helmets. The boy grinned widely before looking up just to see his older brother walk past him. Aziraphale struggled to catch up for a moment, but quickly fell into step beside Gabriel who shot his brother a closed lip smile before looking back ahead.

"How was your day?" Gabe asked, moving to be between his younger brother and the road. "Did you find a new book that interested you?"

Aziraphale nodded excitedly. "Oh yes! Raven helped me find an excellent book about fossils today!"

"Do you think it will actually last you the whole weekend?" Gabriel glanced at Aziraphale. "Or are you going to be raiding my bookshelf again?"

Aziraphale kicked at the ground as they walked. "I dunno. It might."

Gabriel shrugged, excepting the answer before looking forward again. At least it was a more solid response than last week. "Just ask this time before you go into my room without asking."

The young boy nodded enthusiastically as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Do you think Michael would let me have a friend over some time?" He asked after a few minutes of them walking in silence. 

The older boy thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. She let me bring Sandy over when I asked. I just needed to get it cleared. Do you want to bring that kid Anthony over sometime?"

"Yes," Aziraphale nodded again. "I thought it would be cool to have him over to play in the treehouse."

Gabriel glanced at Aziraphale before shrugging. "That might actually not be safe."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, we havent touched that thing before we moved here and that was before you could talk so it might be dangerous."

Aziraphale stuck out his bottom lip slightly and pouted. "Oh."

"Well, we can ask Michael to look at it and make her judgement on it," Gabe said quickly, trying to make a recovery. "It might be fine."

The young blond boy immediately perked up. "Oh good!"

Gabriel relaxed slightly now that the pout left. Uriel and Michael would flay him if he came home with a pouting Aziraphale. It was not a very long way to their house and the two saddled up to their house.

"We're home!" Gabriel called, dumping his backpack and shoes by the door before heading into the kitchen. Aziraphale followed after setting his own bag and shoes off. Uriel had gotten home from Secondary School earlier than them and was currently sitting at the kitchen counter where their eldest sister was leaning across from her, helping Uriel start on homework.

"Don't just throw your things around, Gabriel!" Michael chastened slightly as the two boys pulled up stools. 

"I didn't!" The youngest Fell said proudly. "Can I have some Jaffy Cakes?"

Uriel snorted as Michael nodded. "Thank you, Zira. I appreciate that. Yes. You may have some Jaffa Cakes, but do not eat to many. I will be starting on dinner soon."

The boy beamed, slipping off his stool to head to the carboard that held his desired snack as Gabriel kicked the back of the cabinets. "Did you hear any news from Mom?"

"Nothing since her last phone call. Sorry, Gabe."

He made a slight face as Aziraphale returned to his spot to wiggle up onto the stool and started on his snack. "Does that mean she is still planning on coming home for next week?" He asked hopefully.

Michael nodded. "Yes. As far as I am aware, her flight from the States are still apart of the plan."

"Oh good!" Aziraphale said happily, now finally able to completely enjoy his snack. "I miss Mum. I can't wait to see her again!"

His eldest sister glanced at his other two siblings before nodding. "Me too, Zira."

The blond boy hummed slightly around his little cakes before perking up again. "Oh! Michael! I was wondering if-"

"Finish your bite first, Aziraphale," Uriel muttered without looking up from her maths homework. 

He quickly swallowed before continuing without missing a beat. "-could I have a friend over sometime?"

"Of course you can, but it cannot be this weekend. We have the church food drive that we are helping out with-"

"I know!" Aziraphale said, already excited over the confirmation. "I was hoping maybe next week? I haven't asked him yet just in case you said no."

Michael thought for a second before going over and looking at the calendar that held all four of their schedules, including when their mother would be back in town from her job back in the States. "Do you want really want him to come over when Mom is home? She probably will want us to all go to Mass while she is here."

He squirmed slightly. "No," he lamented after a moment. "I guess not."

Crowley, Aziraphale figured, would probably rather go to Mass with his own family rather than with his. That and he already gets so little time when Mum is back in town. He didn't want to give the impression that this friend was more important than family. "What about the week after that?"

Michael flipped to the next month. "If you would like your friend to come over after school four weeks from now, then I am sure that can be arranged. I have to work then and I would rather not have some other child come into our house." 

He considered the Jaffa Cake in his hand. Honestly, he wasn't expecting to wait a _whole_ month but... "Okay. That should be fine. Do you think you could check out the tree hou-?"

She nodded at his response before making a note of it on the calendar. "On the topic of next month; Gabriel, are you still planning on going on that field trip on the...."

The topic of the tree house never got brought up again.

~~~

"So, I'll pick him up at, what?, seven or so?" Beelzebub asked, not looking up from her phone.

Gabriel shrugged as the two older children walked behind their siblings who prattled on ahead of them. "Something like that. Whenever you want to get him is fine."

"Fine. See you then, I guess," she said before turning off towards the Crowley residence.

"Bye, Beez!" Crowley called after her, only to get a hand raised in farewell. He turned back to his friend, his eyes glinting happily. "Beez is so cool! She doesnt even say good bye with words!"

"I like words," Aziraphale concluded after a minute. "But I wont disagree with you on the cool bit."

Crowley nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Gabriel resisted an eyeroll from behind the two five year-olds as they chattered excitedly. Michael waited by the front door as Aziraphale came in and took his shoes off. "Michael! This is Crowley!"

"HI!" The young ginger boy said excitedly, sticking his hand out to the soon Secondary school graduate. "I'm Anthony, but call me Crowley! It sounds cooler!"

Michael chuckled slightly and took Crowley's hand before shaking it. "Well, I am Michael. Pleasure to meet you, Crowley."

He beamed up at her before giving her hand a firm hand shake and going to go chase after where Aziraphale, who was neatly tucking his shoes and backpack into the closet. Crowley grabbed his hand and the two ran upstairs. Gabriel kicked his shoes off at the door as he trailed in behind them. "Beez said that she is going to come and get him at about seven."

"Beez?"

"Yeah. Beelzebub. A.J's older sister."

Michael frowned and looked at Gabe. "His older sister is named Beelzebub?"

Gabriel shrugged and hung his backpack up. "Yeah. But everyone calls her Beez because no one really wants to call her that and the teacher _really_ doesn't want to call her that."

"I wonder why," Michael muttered before grabbing the back of Uriel's collar before she could sneak upstairs to mess with the boys. "And you leave them alone for at least an hour before you go terrorizing Zira. Lord knows he has a hard time making friends."

"He is only in Reception..." Uriel muttered but turned and went down the hall instead. "He'll get over whatever you're worried about."

Michael hummed in mild agreement before both her and Gabriel followed Uriel towards the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliff hanger.
> 
> Comments and feed back is always appreciated!


	4. ...and...

"Do you know what your mum is going to make for dinner?" Crowley asked, looking up from the old Gameboy he had managed to snag from Beelzebub before coming over.

"My mum?" Aziraphale had been leaning over Crowley's shoulder to watch him play. He wasn't allowed to play any video games so just watching was good enough for him. Aziraphale still was not sure he completely understood the concept of catching critters and making them fight, but he was trying and only looked up when the other boy's fingers stopped pressing buttons. 

"The lady downstairs?"

"Oh. No. That's Michael, my sister. I dunno what she plans on making for dinner."

Crowley hummed and looked back down at the game in his hands, returning to the battle he had just entered. "I hope it has applesauce," he said absent mindedly. 

"Why applesauce?" The blond asked, his attention also returning to the game.

"Applesauce is my favourite food," Crowley announced. "Astronauts eat it and so can I."

"I thought you said that apples where your favourite?"

He shrugged. "Aren't they basically the same thing? Applesauce is just mushed up apples."

Aziraphale considered this very seriously for a moment, watching as his friend ran in circles in a field in hopes to try and get a new mob to fight. "I suppose that is true."

Crowley nodded as he excitedly manages to catch a new monster to add to his quickly growing collection. Aziraphale wasn't familiar with the game itself, but Crowley seemed to be good at it based on what he understood about it. "If that is your sister then where is your mum?"

"She has a job in America so she is there most of the time."

"Then why are you in England?"

This was a fair point and Aziraphale frowned. Uriel had told him when he had asked but he couldn't remember why and was afraid to ask again. "Uh... I think she just liked it here more but had to go back."

"Is that why Michael is in charge?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"What about your dad?"

Aziraphale shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't met him."

Crowley pulled a face. "You don't live with your mum and you don't know your dad?"

"Is that weird?" The blond boy frowned. He didn't think it was, but now he wasn't sure.

The other boy thought for a moment. "I mean. I guess not."

He considered for another moment before pressing a few buttons on his Gameboy, saved his progress and then held the game out to Aziraphale. "Do you want to try?"

Crowley beamed as Aziraphale's eyes lit up and took the game. He scooted closer and started to teach him how to play. By the time that the two were called down to dinner, they were both arguing strategy heavily. 

Much to Crowley's dismay, there was no applesauce with their spaghetti and meatballs. However, there was chocolate pudding later in the evening after more tutoring Aziraphale into how to play Pokémon. Crowley decided he could live without the applesauce as long as pudding was involved.

The two had gone right back upstairs after dinner so that Crowley could continue to teach Aziraphale how to play Pokémon. They stayed up there until Beez came and picked Crowley up at a quarter till eight. 

They had hugged good bye and Aziraphale stood by the front door, waving as Beez and Crowley started to walk home. He waved until Michael came and put a hand on his shoulder to guide him back upstairs. 

"It is already way past you're bed time and you already have a hard time going to sleep."

Aziraphale poured for a moment before going and doing as he was told.

Of course, once he was all tucked in and the door to his room was closed, he managed to pull the Gameboy out from under his pillow and loaded up his save file.

~~~

Aziraphale waited for Crowley to join him next Monday, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He beamed when he managed to see a blink of red through the taller students. 

Crowley grinned and called out his usual greeting before Aziraphale handed him the Gameboy back. "How far are you?"

"Oh. I finished this morning," he said happily, rocking back on his heels.

The boy blinked amber at him. "You... finished it?"

Aziraphale nodded. "Yes."

"This weekend?"

"Yes! And I managed to collect all of them!"

Crowley laughed. "Do you even sleep?"

The two started into the school, but continued to talk. "Not as much as Michael thinks I do. But in any case, I was wondering if I could possibly come over this Friday? I want to hang out but Uriel has this thing where-"

"Yeah. You can come over."

Aziraphale shrugged. "Dont you have to ask you parents?"

Crowley shrugged. "The answer is still the same."

"Oh, well, alright then! I will let Micheal know this evening!"

The two beamed at each other before splitting to go to their separate classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update. I have been working on the next chapter and it is totally going to be the longest one yet! Stay tuned!
> 
> Thoughts and Comments are always greatly appreciated!


	5. ...once where Aziraphale went to Crowley's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for that long update I mentioned *Jazz hands*

"Are you sure this is alright?" Aziraphale asked nervously as he split from Gabriel after he told Beez that Uriel would come get Aziraphale before supper and start to walk toward Crowley's house with him and Beelzebub.

Crowley nodded, holding his hand as they walked. "Yeah. Dad doesn't notice when Beez has brought friends over and Mum seems alright with it when she does."

Aziraphale nodded as they walked, talking of things that happened during the day, like how Carmine had kicked a ball into Chalky's face and they had color on their shirt for the first time that year. To be fair, red from their bloody knows wasn't great, but red was still a colour on their shirt so it was different from their usually all white get up. 

"I don't see how they don't get all dirty," Crowley muses. "I mean, have you seen them playing?"

"Yes. They are usually out with Raven, Carmine, and Azrael."

"Oh," Crowley considered this for a moment. "Must be magic then."

"Must be," Aziraphale agreed with a nodded.

Beelzebub rolled her eyes before going and pushing open the front door to their house. It didn't look much smaller than Aziraphale's own home, however, it was much more run down looking. 

"Mum!" Beelzebub called as she dumped her things but the door. "We're home!"

Crowley followed suit of his older sister as they heard someone moving around in the kitchen. "In here Beez! Is Anthony with you?"

Beelzebub rolled her eyes dramatically but continued into the kitchen as Aziraphale carefully set his stuff down and was dragged along with Crowley. "Yeah. He brought a friend home too."

Crowley dragged Aziraphale around the corner. A woman stood by the sink, hands on her hips as the two boys stood in the doorway, Crowley still holding Aziraphale's hand. He had clearly taken after his mother when it came to eyes and hair colour.

"Yeah!" He said excited to introduce his best friend to his mother. "This is, uh, Aziraphale!"

The blond boy blinked at him. Crowley had said his name and not the assigned nickname. He made note of this as the redheaded woman crouched down in front of the two of them. "Well, I'm happy to finally be meeting Anthony's friend then."

Aziraphale smiled shyly as Crowley nodded vigorously at his mother. "Yeah! He is really smart! He reads loads if books and can already count to a hundred!"

"That is impressive!" Crowley's mother humoured him before smiling at Aziraphale, who nervously offered his hand. She shook it gently. "Hello, Aziraphale. Would you like some cut up apples? Anthony usually eats them for his afternoon snack."

The blond boy nodded and Crowley beamed, tugging him over to an old beat up table where Beez had already pulled up a chair and was pulling her homework out. Crowley's mother came over to where Aziraphale and her son had pulled up chairs. She came over and gave both boys a bowl a apple slices as well as a bowl of peanut butter between them.

Her son immediately went for the fruit, ignoring the dipping bowl. Aziraphale frowned before taking his slice and getting as much peanut butter as he could onto it. If Crowley was not planning on eating it, then he sure was not about to let it go to waste.

"You didn't call me 'Angel," he said thickly around the peanut butter. 

Crowley nodded. "I have been practicing on how to pronounce your name. I didn't wanna say it in front of you and say it wrong."

Aziraphale beamed dimples at Crowley through closed lips, his mouth glued shut at the moment. He did appreciate that, especially when his teacher still couldn't pronounce his name right and it had been months of him correcting her. 

The redheaded boy finished his snack before Aziraphale and placed his chin in his palm as he leaned on the table, watching his best friend inhale a bowl of peanut butter with some apple slices as he waited. "We have a tire swing out back if you want to go out after you're done."

He nodded as he finished. "Yes! We have an old treehouse in our back garden. My Mum and Michael say it isn't safe so I wanted someone to look at it to see if you and I could make it a hide out."

Crowley's eyes lit up at the idea. "That would be wicked! I will ask my dad when he gets home. He is really handy with things. He is the one who put the swing up!" 

Aziraphale nodded eagerly. If he could put up a swing, then surely he could help with the tree house. "Do you think he would do it?"

"Oh, totally. He is the best!"

The two beamed at each other over their new plan before Crowley reached across the table and grabbed Aziraphale's hand to drag him toward the back door. "Mum! We are going out into the garden!"

"Alright!" Aziraphale hadn't seen where she had gone, but he heard the woman call from somewhere inside the house. "But do be careful in my corner bit please! I just planted some of those Star Gazer Lilies and Snake's Head Fritillary that Mrs. O'Leary dropped off earlier this week. They are still fragile!" 

"OKAY!" Crowley called before opening the door and pulling Aziraphale out towards an old tire swing that was tied up to an old oak that was in the back of their garden. They took turns pushing and spinning each other.

"I like your mum," Aziraphale mused as he hung onto the rubber, moving back and forth before Crowley gave another hard shove.

"Yeah?"

"She seems really nice! She has the same pretty hair and eye colour as you."

The boy with said pretty hair and eyes laughed. "I guess that is important."

Aziraphale nodded sagely. "It is."

"Good to know."

They switched places again and Crowley looked up from his upside-down placement in the swing to watch as his older sibling came out and sat in the grass not far from where the boys were playing. 

"What are you doing, Beez?"

"Dad is home. He is one in of his moods. Him and mum are giving me a head ache. Figured you guys couldn't be as loud as them unless you were trying," she shrugged and leaned back.

Aziraphale smacked the tire, causing Crowley to spin. "Why are they being loud?"

Beelzebub shrugged again. "I dunno. I don't really pay attention anymore."

The blond frowned slightly. "Do they do that a lot?"

"Aren't you being nosey today?"

His frown deepened. "I didn't mean-"

"Beez! Mum told you to be nice!"

"Mum isn't here to hear me, is she, AJ?"

Crowley made a face at her as he spun past only to get one made back at him. Aziraphale decided to not say anything more at the moment. Maybe he would ask Crowley later. However, in the mean time, Aziraphale stuck his tongue out slightly as he concentrated before grabbing the tire with both hands and spinning it as hard as he could. He pushed himself over so he landed flat and his best friend became a red blur. Crowley gave a surprised yelp before he whooped with laughter. Aziraphale giggled on the ground for a moment before he got up and brushed his pants off, hoping that he didn't have any grass stains on his backside. Michael would not be happy with him if he did. 

He looked over when he heard the back door open and a man who had dark hair and ice coloured eyes stepped out and started down the grass toward where the children were. Crowley gasped excitedly and quickly got off the tire before stumbling dizzily to meet him. "DAD!"

The man scooped his son up and threw him over his shoulder. He ruffled Beelzebub's hair before sizing up the strange boy in his yard. "Who are you?"

"That's Aziraphale!" Crowley called, slightly muffled by his dad. "He is over till dinner!"

He nodded before letting the boy down to let him run back over to Aziraphale and dragged him back to the swing. Crowley's dad brought Beez back inside, telling her to finish her homework as their mum stood in the window. She held a steaming mug in her hands as she watched her husband and daughter come back inside before her attention turned to where they boys were now both trying to fit on the tire. Her husband came over and leaned on the counter beside him.

"That is the boy he has come home bubbling about for the past few months," she said into her mug. "He went over to his house last week."

"Who names their kid Aziraphale?" He snorted. 

"Who lets their husband name their first born Beelzebub? Or who names their kid Lucifer? I saved that child's life by naming him Anthony and Aziraphale is fine name so don't you go picking at a five year old over it."

He puts his hands up. "In my defense, apparently Lucifer was a family name."

"How lucky for you, huh, Luci?" she rolled her eyes before setting her mug in the sink. "Because everyone wants _Lucifer_ to be a family name."

"You married into it."

"How fortunate for me," She said drily. Lucifer hummed in response, turning to watched as his son fell off the tire swing and burst into tears. Aziraphale immediately hopped off the swing to try and comfort him, looking panicked. "I got it."

She headed out to go and check on her son, who was fine, just a scraped elbow and nothing more for the time being. After brushing him off and giving the small scrape a kiss, he was good as new and jumped right back on that swing. 

Uriel came by about half an hour later to pick Aziraphale. Crowley gave him a big hug at the door.

"I will see you Monday!" Aziraphale said, hugging him back tightly.

"Bye, Angel!" He said, squeezing him before letting go as Uriel made an impatient noise. She took Aziraphale's hand and guided him down the path away as he waved good bye again until they were out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His mother loves to garden too. It is something Crowley picked up from her, although, she never screamed at her plants. That is just a Crowley quirk :) 
> 
> Comments and any feed back is greatly appreciated!


	6. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I forgot about this huh? HAaahha you and I both wish, bitch.

"Hey, Angel?"

"Hmm?" Aziraphale looked up at the nickname. Even though Crowley could properly say his name now, he stuck with the shortened version. Aziraphale wasnt usually one for nicknames, since he loved his name because his mother gave it to him, but he didnt mind Crowley's nickname.

"Does Michael ever argue with your mum?"

Aziraphale frowned. "Um. I dont think so. Why?"

"Mum and Dad were fighting again yesterday," Crowley mused from his place beside Aziraphale. 

"Are you okay?" The blond asked, turning and looking at the boy beside him. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't really understand what it was about this time."

"Do you usually understand what they are arguing about?"

Crowley thought for a moment. "Not usually while it is happening. Beez usually explains afterwards. She tried to do it last night but something tells me she didnt even really know what it was about."

"Really?" The consept of an older kid not knowing what they were talking about surprised Aziraphale.

Crowley shrugged again, watching as the other kids ran around the Garden. "I guess because she just said that I wouldn't understand means she didn't either."

"But... You just said you not understand anyway."

Crowley puffed his cheeks out. "Just because I don't get it now doesn't mean I don't want to know. I am gonna figure it out and when I do, I want to know what is happening."

"I guess that makes sense," Aziraphale mused thoughtfully. "Like a puzzle."

"EXCATLY!"

The blond boy nodded before looking back down at his book. "Well, maybe if you tell me, we can both figure it out."

The other hummed, swinging his feet from the chair as he thought. "Do you know what a budget is?"

"Ummmm," Aziraphale pursed his lips slightly, gaining a small pout when his brows scrunched together as he tried to think. "I think I heard Michael say something about it when on the phone with Mother once. But other than that, I don't know."

"Dad said something about it. I think it might be a pocket."

"A pocket?"

"Or like a purse," Crowley said, flipping his hand slightly in a dismissive manner. "Something to hold things. He said there 'there wasn't room' or something. So it has to hold something."

"I guess so," Aziraphale thought for a moment. "Yeah. That makes sense. Do you get a special pocket when you grow up?"

"Must do."

"I hope it looks like a fanny pack," Aziraphale said wistfully. 

"You think my mum and dad are fighting over a _fanny pack_?"

"Well, no. I would imagine that every adult gets their own budget and it is different per adult. I want mine to look like a fanny pack."

"_Why_?"

"Because I can fill it with M&Ms and it will never run out."

Crowley now thought for a moment. "That is... genius. Could I have some?" 

"If I get a fanny pack then you may."

Crowley grinned. "Awesome."

He hadn't smiled the past week. He didn't usually when his parents were fighting, Aziraphale noticed. He couldn't name a time where he heard any of his siblings arguing with their Mother. Mother must have a big fanny pack, though Aziraphale imagined her more with a big purse. Maybe a beach bag. She seemed to always been on vacation away from home or working. So maybe a mixture a both. Aziraphale was willing to bet that she had a lot of snacks in her budget.

~~~

"Zira, don't splash in the puddles," Gabriel scolded slightly as he moved to walk between Aziraphale and the road. "You'll get all muddy and Uriel will get mad at me and make me clean up after you."

"Is Michael working today?" He asked, trying to look up at Gabe around his yellow hood that help keep him dry from the rain. He couldn't quite see in it. 

"Obviously or Michael would get mad at me and not Uriel," his older brother rolled his eyes and adjusted Aziraphale's hood so he could see. 

"Oh. Okay!" He said before falling silent again. Gabriel had noticed that his baby brother had been uncharacteristically quiet for most of their walk home. 

"Don't think too hard, Aziraphale. You'll hurt yourself."

Aziraphale looked back up at Gabriel. "What?"

Gabe just rolled his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" 

"When do we get our fanny packs?"

"Our... what?"

"Well, our adult bags. That hold things."

Gabriel frowned. "Zira, what are you talking about?"

"Oh what was it that Crowley said?" He went quiet again as he watched the cars pass them by. "A budget. When do we get a budget?"

"Uh... Budgets don't hold things."

Aziraphale frowned. He was sure his and Crowley's reasonings were sound. "But you fit things into it."

"Well.... uh, a budget isn't a bag. It is like... an allowance and then what you decide to do with that allowance." 

"Oh like the five pounds I get ever week?"

"Yes! Then you have five pounds to spend on whatever you want, but you cant spend anything out of the five pounds."

That did make sense, Aziraphale concluded and nodded in agreement. "Oh okay. I get it."

"Why are you thinking about a budget? And why was Crowley talking about them and calling them bags?"

"He heard his parents yelling about not having room in their budget. It was really bad and Beez wouldn't explain it to him. We just figured out they were talking about a type of bag." Aziraphale turned to look back up at Gabriel with tears in his eyes. "Am I not going to get an adult fanny pack?"

Gabe blinked. "Uh. No. I mean, yeah. Of course you will, Zira. I will make sure you get a fanny pack if you really want one."

Aziraphale sighed a breath of relief. "Oh good. I promised to share my M&M's with Crowley. I can't do that if I don't have."

"I guess you can't, can you?"

Aziraphale shook his head, feeling better about understanding. The two brothers made it home and took off their rain coats before Aziraphale ran upstairs to clean up his room before Michael come home and sees it is a mess. Gabriel waited down stairs until Uriel was done with the computer so he could go onto Amazon to look at 'fanny packs'. Maybe Michael would help him get one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did all of this during my math class instead of actually paying attention.
> 
> Can I get a wahoo?


	7. Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is gonna get smacked, my dudes. And this is going to be a looong chapter. Phew! Also, I did not think the concept of a child getting hit would make me laugh as hard as it did. 
> 
> What does that really say about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another update super soon! To anyone reading this: this is very loosely based, but still inspired, on Rysttle's Getting Along au on Tumblr. I will add a link once I can get it to work properly.

The pair were currently sitting on their usual chairs talking about Aziraphale's newest book. It was a series of poems that Aziraphale was quite enjoying. Some of them did not make much sense to him, but there was such thing as a talking bird so maybe it wasn't all meant to make sense.

"And then he did what?" Crowley asked, clearly lost.

"Chopped him up and stuffed him under the floorboards," Aziraphale explained again. 

"And he went crazy?"

"Well, I think he was crazy before."

"But went more crazy?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what did he do?"

Aziraphale frowned a little at this. "He, like still thought he heard the old man's heart beating and then turned himself into the police."

"Wack."

"Yeah it is," he agreed as the teachers started to round up the students to go back into class. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, you won't," Crowley said, slouching slightly in disappointment. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow so I'm just not coming in."

"Oh." Aziraphale tried to hid his disappointment, but he was never good at lying. "That is all right."

Crowley looked at his blond companion. "Is it though?"

Aziraphale frowned. "Of course it is. You have to go to the doctor so you don't get sick and miss even _more_ days." 

"You don't sound too happy."

"Well of course I am not. It is Friday tomorrow and I won't see you till Monday."

"AWWW! Are you gonna miss meeeeee?" Crowley leaned on the slightly taller boy.

Aziraphale huffed. "Not if you keep that up."

He tried to keep a serious face, but he ended up giggling with Crowley as they split into their other classes.

Aziraphale was not picked on when he was with Crowley. Not because Crowley was intimidating, in Aziraphale's opinion, but simply for the fact that children who picked on others had self esteem issues and would pick on kids who seemed alone. So if he was with Crowley, it was sort of a strength in numbers. At least, that was what Michael said. Aziraphale didn't get why people were just not nice. All he did was mind his own business, reading his books that he had gotten from the library. He didn't really see why other kids wouldn't just leave him alone to read.

In all honesty, Aziraphale didn't even know the names of his antagonists. They were from Crowley's class and only ever went after him when Crowley was out sick or was not there for recess for one reason or another. 

Those were not ever good days. 

And just as predicted, the next day was not a great day. 

The two boys showed up almost as soon as Aziraphale sat down. The taller blond one was the one who usually took the lead and that was the case again. "What are you reading?"

"You don't care what I am reading," Aziraphale said without looking up because this is how it always started. "And it doesn't matter what I say because you are going to-"

The boy smacked the book out of his hand. Aziraphale just sighed and picked the book up.

"-knock my book out of my hands," he finished as he dusted the cover off.

"So you're being a smartass now?" The boy asked leaning over the sitting boy slightly, trying to look intimidating. He probably would have been if he wasn't almost as skinny as Crowley was. 

"You shouldn't say those sort of things. They aren't nice. And no. I am not being a smarty-pants now. I always have been."

"Oh," the boy looked over at the other boy. The second was not much shorter than Aziraphale and the other boy, but was still the shortest of the three. Aziraphale had never actually heard him speak and had no qualms with him. In fact, Aziraphale was actually very curious about him. There were not many people who were of darker skin color at their school and he was the only person Aziraphale had ever seen with two different colored eyes. One of them was a lighter brown with some green in it while the other was a sort of blue/grey the sometimes looked green in certain light.

"He is a _smarty-pants_ now. He doesn't even realize that just by associating with that ginger mess makes him more of an idiot by default." 

The boy with Heterochromia lips twitched slightly, but didn't actually smile. Aziraphale actually frowned. "You leave Crowley out of this."

"You call Anthony by his last name?" The boy turned back to Aziraphale. "That is really weird."

"No it isn't." At this point, Crowley's first name sounded weird to Aziraphale, but he was sure he would get used to it at some point. "He asked me to call him that."

"He asked you to call him by his last name?"

"Yes."

"That means he isn't even really your friend, you know."

Aziraphale's frown deepened. "No. It doesn't."

"Yeah it does. Only coworkers or people in the military call each other by their last names," the boy with black eyes grinned wickedly. "My dad doesn't call anyone by their first names when talking about people from work."

"That isn't true because I call him Crowley and he is my friend."

"Ligur is my friend. I don't use his last name. I call him by his first name."

"But he asked me to call him Crowley," Aziraphale said, slightly distressed at the thought.

"I hate to brake it you, but that just means he only tolerates you."

"No," he insisted. "He comes and sits by me every day he can."

"That is just pity then, sorry," the boy shrugged.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something else before he was cut off by the other boy, who must be named Ligur because the blond boy said he had a friend and Aziraphale had only ever seen Ligur with him. "Hastur, stop. He looks like he is going to cry and you got in a lot of trouble."

And as soon as Ligur pointed out, Aziraphale realized that he was right. He was on the verge of tears, but he blinked them back and he opened his mouth to tell off this Hastur when the teachers called for the children to line up to go back into class. Aziraphale sat there for a moment before rubbing furiously at his eyes to keep the moisture from falling. He cleared his throat in a little and collected his poetry book. 

He didn't let himself cry, but he couldn't stop his chin from wobbling.

~~~

Gabe kept glancing at Aziraphale, who had yet to say a single thing their whole way back and not in that sort of thoughtful way he did sometimes. 

"Zira?"

The boy didnt look up from the sidewalk and didnt give any indication that he had heard Gabriel at all. "Aziraphale?"

His little brother didn't look up from the little pebble he had been kicking for a block now. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Aziraphale shrugged slightly and kicked the rock again. Gabriel frowned. "What's up?"

He was quiet for another minute before Aziraphale glanced at Gabriel. "Do you think Crowley actually likes me?"

"Yeah?" Gabriel blinked. "He totally likes you. Anthony let's you come over to house almost every weekend and has let you borrow his toys. I've seen him give you his snacks when he is over at our house."

"Even though he has me call him by his last name?"

"Is that what this is about? Did you teo get into a fight or something?"

Aziraphale shrugged again. "I dunno. He wasnt even here today."

"That is a bad lie, but I'll let it slide. Look, whoever told you that you two arent friends because of a last name is an idiot. He called you _Angel_ because he couldn't say your name and didnt want to mess it up. That sounds like something a friend would do to me."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Gabe said surely. "It doesn't matter what you call each other. Something tells me you two would be friends even if you were both mute."

Aziraphale frowned and looked at Gabe, kicking his little rock into the street. "What does mute mean?"

"We learned about it in class today. It means you cant talk. So you two could not say anything and still be friends."

The blond thought on this for a moment before nodding slowly. If Gabriel said it, then it must be true. Big kids were hardly ever wrong. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Aziraphale decided, nodding. "Yes I do feel better."

"Good. Let's hurry home. I'm hungry."

"Me too!" The smaller boy chirped and the two brothers hurried home.

~~~

Crowley was at school the following Monday and Aziraphale found him in his usually spot by the Garden wall, waving at the blond excitedly. Aziraphale smiled and sat down as Crowley began to complain about the shots he had to get and showed Aziraphale his cool Spiderman band-aid. 

Aziraphale was feeling better until he watched as Hastur and Ligur started to make their way toward them. Then he felt his stomach flip uneasily.

"Hey. Angel? Aziiiiraphale?" Aziraphale's attention snapped back to Crowley who was leaning over slightly to look at the blond. "You listening to me?"

"I was, yes," Aziraphale assures, trying not to look at where the two had stopped walking and were just now... _lurking_. What sort of six year old lurks?

"Whaaat was I talking about then?"

"Oh uh... your band-aid."

"Not anymore. I'm talking about how the doctor tripped on his own chair. What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Aziraphale insisted. "Nothing is wrong. I just spaced off for a moment."

Crowley eyed him suspiciously. "You don't ever space off."

"Well I just did. So... yeah."

"You're lying to me," Crowley poured slightly. "What's up?"

Aziraphale's eyes flickered over to where the other two boys were lurking before back to Crowley. He opened his mouth to say something, but Crowley was already looking over his shoulder to where Aziraphale had looked.

"I don't want to start any trouble," he said quickly. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Were those two being mean to you?"

Aziraphale shrugged slightly as Crowley turned back to him. "No more than usual."

"Than _usual_?!"

_Uh oh. _"Oh no. Not what I meant. Crowley-"

Unfortunately, Crowley had gotten out of his seat and was half-way to the other boys before Aziraphale had even opened his mouth to try an convince him to not get up at all. The blond immediately got up and rushed to catch up as Hastur looked over at the red-headed boy approaching. He turned back to Ligur. "Hey. Wonder if Ginger has finally figured out that I have been talkin' to his 'angle'-"

Crowley responded to the jab by clenching his fist and sending his own jab as hard as he could into Hastur's face, or at least as hard as a skinny five year old could. It was enough to knock an unprepared Hastur to the ground. He sat there stunned into silence as both he and Ligur just stared at Crowley. Aziraphale had stopped a few feet behind his friend and watched in mild horror as Hastur's nose started to bleed. Hastur raised a hand as he felt the liquid drip down his chin, his gaze moving from Crowley to his now red fingers. "You looked hangry-"

"What are you talking about?" Aziraphale asked behind him.

Crowley looked over his shoulder. "... Knuckle, uh... Burrito?"

"A knuckle sandwich?"

"...Possibly."

A second ticked by before Hastur looked back up at Crowley. Ligur turned and looked at Hastur before whipping back around to Crowley. "What is wrong with you!? You can't just punch people and drop a failed one-liner, you freakin-"

"Ligur, chill!" Hastur said, quickly pinching his nose and getting to his feet. "That was awesome!"

The other three boys looked at him and he grinned around his hand. Hastur blinked back at them. "What? I've been trying to get nerd to punch me for weeks!"

Ligur rolled his eyes as a teacher finally took notice and started to come over. "What is wrong with _you_? I thought you were just bored." 

"Nah. I just wanted to know what being punched was like."

"I could have done that for you," his friend said as the teacher started to freak out over how much the child was bleeding. He turned back to the other two boys, who were both very confused. "I'm sorry. I knew he was an idiot. I just didnt think he was that much of an idiot."

Crowley started to say something before Aziraphale interrupted him and stepped forward. "It's quite alright! Just a misunderstanding!"

Then he grabbed Crowley and dragged him back towards their seats. "You forgive him just like that!?"

"Yes! It isnt that hard to just let things go if you weren't mad in the first place. I just thought he was trying to make himself feel better or something like that."

Crowley huffed and dumped himself in his chair before crossing his arms angrily as he fell into a dramatic slouching position. "You are ridiculous." 

"No more than you are. I hope you don't get in trouble..."

"Not with Hastur, I don't think. He seemed pretty excited for me to hit him and my hand hurts really bad because of his boney little face so he better not tattle."

"It wouldn't be tattling because you hit him!"

Crowley shrugged dismissively before he started to look at his fingers. "Wouldn't it be cool if it was broken?"

"No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is based on an AU by Rysttle on Tumblr. Go check them out because their art is the shit.


End file.
